Just My Luck
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: j.o.n.a.s. Kevin agrees to run a simple errand for his mother but he quickly regrets being such a gentleman. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! So this story wasn't a poll choice. I'm writing this because a little Kevin drama was wanted by someone, and I'm happy to oblige. This story will be short, most likely 5 chapters. I'll be adding the 'Hotel Fire' story very soon.

So this story is dedicated to Havah Kinny.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Dude! For playing guitar so well your _terrible,"_ Kevin yelled jokingly at Nick, who was struggling to press the right buttons on his plastic guitar controller. He glared at Kevin.

"I quit," Nick said, getting frustrated. "This games rigged."

Kevin smirked at his little brother, "Sure it is Nick. Sure it is."

Nick went and sat down next to Joe who was doing his schoolwork. Kevin turned around to look at them.

"You wanna play Joe?"

Joe looked up. "Yeah, sure," he shrugged. He put his book down and walked over to the TV. Kevin handed him Nick's controller and picked a song.

"Kevin!" Their mom yelled from the kitchen.

Kevin sighed, "Yeah mom?"

"I need you to go cancel our MasterCard account at the bank," she replied.

"Why?"

His mom came into the living room so she wouldn't have to yell anymore. "I accidentally left it in the hotel in Michigan. It's gone so I need it too be cancelled so no one uses it."

"Can't you do that over the phone?" Kevin asked. He didn't want to go out.

His mom shook her head. "The lines been busy all morning for some reason."

Kevin exhaled loudly, letting his feelings of not wanting to do it be known.

"Please Kevin?"

Kevin relented. "Okay."

"Thank you," she said. She smiled at him and went back into the kitchen.

Kevin turned off the x-box and turned to his brothers. "You guys wanna come?"

"Nope," Nick said.

"I'm good," Joe replied, going back to his school work.

"Fine." Kevin grabbed his keys, put his shoes on, and headed for the door.

As he pulled into the bank parking lot he suddenly felt uneasy. Almost like a something bad was about to happen. He shrugged it off, figuring he was just being paranoid.

When he walked into the bank he felt many eyes on him. He had been expecting that. These days he couldn't go anywhere without being recognized. Silently he thanked God for not letting any obsessed fans in the bank that day.

He strolled up to the counter and got the attention of an elderly bank teller.

"Hi. My names Kevin Jonas. I'm here to cancel a credit card," he told her.

Apparently '_Cathrine', _her name according to the tag on her sweater, was one of the people that had not yet experienced the wonder of the Jonas Brothers.

"Alright," she said, reaching for something behind her. "I'll need you to fill out this form." She handed him a blue paper and a pen and then she went back to her work.

"Okay," Kevin turned around to find a seat but stopped suddenly.

Three men came through the door. A loud bang was heard and everyone screamed. The man with his gun pointing at the ceiling scanned the room.

"Get on the ground!" he yelled. "Everybody get on the ground!"

Kevin felt the pen and paper fall to the ground seconds before his legs began to work. He quickly laid down, his whole body shaking.

_Oh God._

* * *

So here's the beginning to my newest story. Hopefully you all enjoy it. The next chapter will definatly be longer.

Sadly, 'Not My Fault' will come to an ending tomorrow.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are absolutely amazing! I'm so glad that people like this idea. It feels weird to not be writing 'Not My Fault' anymore, but it's really good to see that most of my readers are liking this one as well.

So again, thank you!

Here's chapter 2:

Enjoy.

* * *

These were Kevin's favorite kind of movies. The action and suspense kept his blood pumping until the end. He'd always wanted to be in a movie like this, but he was finding his mind changing at the moment.

No matter how many bank robbery movies he'd seen, nothing prepared him for the terror he felt. The men looked pissed. All three of them were big guys, the one in the middle, currently screaming at the bank manager was the toughest looking one. The way he waved his gun around made Kevin feel uneasy.

He couldn't think of a time when his heart had ever been beating faster.

Looking around the lobby, he saw that everyone seemed to be in the same situation as himself. He saw one couple, the man holding who Kevin assumed to be his crying wife. Many people were alone like himself, laying on the ground and looking scared.

Scuffling to his left caused him to turn his head in the direction of the manager and the bank robber. The manager disappeared into his office with one of the men.

Another man turned to face the terrified bank costumers. Through the hole in his black ski mask you could see him smirking. He played with the gun in his hands.

"I'm gonna have to ask you all to kindly gather on the left side of the lobby," he said. Nobody moved. Everyone just looked at each other waiting for someone else to move first.

"Please?" The man asked again.

A few people shuffled, debating whether or not they should just get up.

"Alright," the man said, his tone of voice changing. He walked swiftly over to the person closest to him, a middle-aged women, and grabbed her roughly by her arm. He dragged her to the far left side of the lobby and pushed her to the floor. He raised his gun to her head.

"Now I'm done asking nicely," he said. "Get your asses over her or your gonna see this pretty ladies brains all over the floor." The women whimpered slightly.

Kevin cringed at the man's words. He immediately got up, followed soon by the rest of the people. He was the first one to the other side and he sat down next to the women.

All eye's followed the man as he walked slowly over to the windows. He pulled each curtain closed and then put down the blinds on the door.

"No need to be too afraid people," he said as he looked back at the group of people on the floor. "We'll be in and out. We're gone as soon as we get our money. Nobody needs to get hurt."

Kevin snapped his head around quickly as he heard a loud, angry voice scream from behind the desk.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

It took every bit of self control Kevin had in him to not jump up when one of the men hit Cathrine over the head with the butt of his gun.

"Murph? What's wrong?" asked the man by the window.

"She pushed the damn button, Dale!" The man replied.

Kevin wished these men would stop saying each others names. The more they knew about them, the worse it looked for everyone who just wanted to leave peacefully.

"What?! I thought you were watching her!"

Murph shuffled his feet. "I was-I just looked away for a minute."

Dale sighed heavily. "The rest of you, get over here," Dale said, motioning to the bank tellers behind the counter. They both hurried out into the lobby and sat down with the customers.

"Murph, go tell Randy," Dale said.

Murph nodded and walked to the back to find Randy.

Kevin watched Dale closely as he rubbed his through the holes in the mask. He turned around and looked through the curtains as he heard the sirens. Four police cars entered into the parking lot.

"Dammit!"

Kevin saw how quickly everything was getting out of hand. Their was no way that they were going to get out of this quickly like Dale had said. Not now, with the police stopping the robbers from going anywhere.

Randy and Murph came back into the lobby after hearing the sirens. The three men met in the middle, Dale keeping one eye on the the group of people on the floor.

Kevin couldn't understand any of their hushed conversation, but each man looked stressed.

Suddenly the phone rang. Everybody looked at it as it echoed through the lobby. Randy walked over to it and slowly rose it to his ear.

"We're not ready for negotiating just yet. We've got about ten innocent people in here. Anyone come near this door and you'll be bringing some of them out in body bags." Randy hung the phone up, giving whoever was one the other end, no chance to speak.

Kevin closed his eyes tightly, and prayed.

* * *

Joe sat on the couch, next to Nick, doing his homework. Nick was messing around with guitar chords. They were both extremely bored and they found themselves wishing that they would have gone with Kevin to the bank. At least it would have been something to do.

Their attention was yanked away from what they were doing when they heard something break in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Joe yelled, getting up quickly. Nick followed him when they didn't receive an answer form their mother. When they entered the kitchen, they saw their mom standing in front of the small TV, hands over her mouth, a broken plate at her feet.

"Mom?" Joe asked again. "Whats wrong?"

She turned around suddenly. Both boys could see worry etched across her face. "Get in the car boys," she said as she walked past them. "I'm gonna call your father, but get in the car and wait for me."

Nick and Joe were about to turn and do as she asked, but the reporter on the TV caught their attention.

_Bank robbery in progress at National City._

Their eyes widened as they thought the same thing.

_Kevin._

* * *

So there's another chapter. Hopefully it was alright. The next one will be a lot more entertaining. _I promise._

Tell me what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed!

I've taken longer than I thought I would to get this up, but I've been pretty busy. Good thing is I'm done being busy, so I'll update more.

Here's chapter 3:

Enjoy.

* * *

Kevin was getting frustrated. Randy, Murph, and Dale hadn't said anything to them for awhile. Ever since the phone call that Randy had answered and ended, the only sound in the bank was the three men whispering amongst themselves. Every hostage was too afraid to speak. They didn't want attention drawn to themselves.

Looking out the window, Kevin saw that it looked like it often did when he would stare out his window at home. Cameras were flashing every second. The parking lot was filled with reporters. Kevin saw a news van and wondered if his family had heard about his current situation.

He knew that they would be worried, but he hoped they wouldn't freak out too much.

He looked back at the three robbers just as Murph walked away from the other two. He went behind the counter and reached up when he was in front of the TV. He picked up the remote and walked back to Dale and Randy as he switched the TV to a news station.

Everyone looked up at the TV. A woman was speaking about the robbery. Apparently, no one knew who the men were or who the hostages were.

Nothing that she said reassured Kevin.

He looked closely at the TV and was relieved to see his little brother's in the parking lot as well. He looked out the window and scanned the group of people until he saw Joe and Nick standing with their mother. It gave him a good feeling to know that they were their for him.

To his amazement, some reporters that were focusing on the bank began to focus on his brothers. Kevin was impressed that they were big enough to get attention even when their was an emergency situation taking place.

"What's going on out their?" Randy asked no one in particular. Dale and Murph looked out the window and noticed that people were making a commotion around people.

Kevin looked up at the TV and saw that the woman who was talking about the bank was now making here way over to Joe and Nick.

"A surprise appearance has been made," she said into her microphone. Everyone in the bank looked at the TV. "Two of the three Jonas Brother's are here."

Kevin heard Dale scoff. "My niece likes them," he said.

Kevin laughed softly to himself. He looked back up at the TV. The reporter had made her way to Joe and Nick and was trying to get their attention.

Everyone was yelling the same question at them, over and over again.

"What are you doing here?"

Kevin could see the worried looks in his brother's eyes. He saw Nick staring at the ground and it looked to him like he was going to cry. Joe put his arm around Nick's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Our brothers in their," Joe said quietly, yet it was loud enough that everyone heard.

Dale, Murph, and Randy whipped their heads around and looked at each of the hostages. Their eyes scanned each face and they rested on Kevin.

He gulped.

"So we've got a Jonas Brother with us?" Randy said, taking a step forward.

Kevin remained silent.

"I wonder what people would give us if we threatened to kill a teen pop sensation."

Dale and Murph laughed.

"Dale," Randy said.

"Yeah boss," he answered.

"Get Mr. Jonas over to the other side and tie him up," Randy instructed.

Dale nodded, "Sure thing boss."

Kevin struggled as Dale grabbed his arms roughly and pulled him up off the floor. He tried to get of his grasp but he couldn't. As they walked past Randy, Randy stopped them.

"Stop squirming kid, or your going to be so sorry."

Kevin glared at him as Dale led him to the other side of the lobby. Murph came back from a room in the back with a roll of duct tape. He tossed it to Dale, who preceded to wrap Kevin's wrists up way too tightly.

He was shoved to the floor.

Randy picked up the phone and called the number that had called them before.

"I'm ready to make that deal now," he said after a moment. He looked at Kevin with a smirk that made his skin crawl.

* * *

Okay, so I'm not too happy with this chapter. But what I've got planned will be exciting so I hope you'll keep reading.

Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I just saw the Camp Rock preview for the hundredth time and I still get goosebumps. I wasn't gonna update until tomorrow but seeing them made me want to write more. Now the Hannah episode with the Jonas Brothers is on. Wow. It's a good night.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Here's chapter 4:

Enjoy.

* * *

Kevin stared at Randy, trying to hear what he was saying to the person on the other end of the phone. He knew that the situation was getting worse for him. As thankful as he was that Joe and Nick were outside, he couldn't help but wish nobody had noticed them. Things would be much easier on him if these men didn't know he was famous.

"I really appreciate you letting us know that we've got a celebrity in our midst," Randy spoke into the receiver. "It's not everyday we get to meet a rockstar."

Kevin glared at Randy as Randy smiled at Kevin.

"So I think that you need to start throwing some stuff our way to, you know, keep us from doing anything to drastic," Randy spoke again.

Kevin gulped as he saw Randy trace his finger over the barrel of the gun stuck in his belt.

Randy was quiet for a moment as he appeared to be listening to the person on the other end of the line. The lines on his forehead became more defined as his face grew frustrated.

"That's not good enough," Randy half yelled. "I want to know for sure that once we're out of here you're not gonna follow us."

He was quiet once again.

"Well how would the entire population of teenage girls feel about the death of Kevin Jonas?" he asked. Kevin's eyes widened in fear.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Randy said after a pause.

Kevin wished he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"I want a car," Randy said. "And we get all the money we got from this bank. And I want safe passage to anywhere we choose."

Kevin was confused. He'd seen TV shows where bank robberies took place. These guys hadn't hardly even hurt anyone and they already wanted to negotiate like they were serious criminals.

Randy had been listening to the person on the other end of the phone for a long time now. The bank was quiet except for a women crying quietly into her husbands shoulder.

"Fine," Randy finally said. "Let me discuss some stuff with my buddies. I'll call you back in fifteen minutes."

He hung up the phone and walked over to Dale and Murph. Every once in awhile they shot glances at Kevin, speaking in hushed voices.

The atmosphere of the bank was slightly chill for everyone other than Kevin. He would give anything to be on the other side of the bank where the three crazy men weren't directing all their attention.

He was surprised when a man, looking to be in his late forty's, stood up suddenly. His wife grabbed his hand as he stood, trying to stop him.

"Excuse me," he said gently.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dale yelled, pointing the gun at him.

The man lifted his hands defensively. "I'm sorry. But-but my wife, she-she's pregnant and this isn't good for her."

_Well obviously, _Kevin thought.

Dale's hand shook. Kevin could tell that these men weren't hardened criminals. They didn't expect this to happen. It made Kevin feel uneasy to see how unsteady Dale's hand was on the gun. His finger was tracing up and down the trigger.

All of a sudden Kevin had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. One that made him want to look away.

"This isn't good for anyone buddy," Dale said bitterly. "Now sit your ass back down."

The man lowered his arms and reached out to Dale. "Please," he said as he took a step forward.

Apparently Dale didn't except the sudden movement. He was already jumpy and his eyes grew as large as Kevin's did when he pulled the trigger.

"James!" The man's wife yelled as her husband fell to the floor. A large blood stain was growing on the front of his shirt.

"No!" Randy yelled. He snatched the gun from Dale's hand. "What'd you do that for?!"

Dale stood dumbfounded. "I-I, it was an accident."

"Your so stupid!" Murph yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Kevin stared at the man on the ground. His wife had made her way to him and was stroking his hair, crying into her her free hand.

"Check him," Randy said to Murph. He walked forward and kneeled down, placing two fingers on the side of James' neck.

His face fell even further as he stood up. "He's dead."

"Dammit!" Randy screamed.

The phone rang.

Hesitantly, Randy went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

Kevin didn't listen to the conversation. He was in shock. For the first time in his life, he felt like his head was empty. He had just watched someone die. His mind was numb as he stared at the women holding her dead husband.

What felt like an eternity later he heard Randy yell something that he hadn't been expecting.

"Everybody get out!"

Nobody moved at first not sure if they had heard him right.

"I said, OUT!" He pointed to the door with his gun. Everybody ran to the door and exited quickly excpet for Kevin and the women on the floor.

"That means you too," Randy said, grabbing the women's arm. He dragged her out and just before he pushed her out the door he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Go to hell!" she cried. She turned and ran into the group of police.

Randy slammed the door. He turned to Dale.

"Thanks to your little stunt, we're gonna have to do some serious persuading to get what we want," Randy said to him. His eyes were filled with anger.

"I'm sorry," Dale started.

"Save it!" Randy walked over to Kevin.

"Your gonna be a big part of our persuasion," he said to him.

Kevin looked at him confused.

"I wonder how long everyone will be able to stand watching the amazing Kevin Jonas suffer before they give us what we want," he said as he cracked his knuckles.

_Well, _Kevin thought. _I should've seen that one coming._

* * *

Eh. I'm not sure about this chapter. It was pretty much just a filler for the next chapter where stuff really gets _interesting._But hopefully it wasn't too disappointing.

So feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
